Two Swords: Descent
by Adderbane
Summary: The sequel to Two Swords: The Return of the Rapscallions.  Beechtail and Maplefur return to Angdelve, but things start going wrong.  Very wrong.  Please read & review!
1. Prologue: The Seer of the Deep

**This is my second story about Beechtail, Lutran, and Maplefur. I hope you enjoy it. I'd appreciate reviews.**

**Prologue: The Seer of the Deeps**

The mouse was sitting in a large circular cavern. He was not alone, around three or four score others sat around him in concentric circles. It was quite dark; the only illumination came from some phosphorescent lichen or moss that was growing on the wall, and also from a pair of strange, curved, blades on the mouse's arms. They started at his elbows, and ended several inches past his hand. They were made of a clear glass-like material, and glowed with a pale light. All of the other mice in the cavern carried similar weapons, but unlike the center mouse's, theirs were colored, and intricately carved in a variety of ways to resemble entwined vines, waves of water, or jagged bolts of lightning, and they were not glowing. They were silent, watching the one in the center, who after some time finally spoke.

"Yes, Naurimbor is coming again; I can feel it."

Another of the mice answered, "How soon? Every day Gorthumbar and his armies draw closer; we cannot stop him. Not since Naurimbor came last time have the Deepmice been driven so far back."

The mouse in the center looked at him, "I do not know, but it will be soon, meanwhile…" he paused. The quick patter of running footsteps was coming from a tunnel that led into the cave. A moment later another mouse stumbled into the cave. He was bleeding, and panting heavily.

After catching his breath, the newcomer babbled out his report, "They're coming, lots of them, in the north tunnel! I left Tasardin, and Gondithil to hold the passage, but they won't survive long without help!"

The center mouse glanced at his blades. The glow was noticeably brighter, and had taken on a blue tinge. He nodded, "We must go."

All the mice in the cave surged to their feet. With the mouse with the glowing blades leading the way, they poured into the tunnel, shouting warcries.


	2. Chapter One: Going Home

**Chapter One: Going Home**

Beechtail was in his least favorite spot; the top of a tree, with Maplefur. At first he had been glad when the abbot allowed him to leave the infirmary; he had wanted exercise and some fresh air, but being able to walk meant climbing lessons. "So you can be a proper squirrel," Maplefur had said.

Maplefur pointed at a nearby tree, "Okay, let's try this again, jump to that oak."

Beechtail was confused, "That's an ash."

"Sorry, ash, that's what I meant." Maplefur replied, Beechtail was sure she wasn't paying attention; her eyes had the unfocused look of somebeast who's not aware of their surroundings.

Maplefur had been acting oddly all day. Beechtail, however, decided that she would probably tell him what she was thinking about eventually. Right now, he needed to concentrate.

He leaped out of the tree, and grabbed at a branch. He caught it! He was amazed; this was the first time since his fight with Nettleclaw, and the second time ever that he had managed to jump from one thing to another! Moments later his euphoria was stifled by an ominous snap. He plunged downward, clutching the branch, which was really just a twig. "Aaaahhhoof," He landed a few feet away from a cluster of dibbuns, who were having lots of fun seeing him fall out of trees.

ZIk and a tiny mousemaid named Miccip pulled him to his feet, "Mista Beetail, you norra suppose to be fallen outta trees, youse a squiggel, heeheehee."

"Hey down there, show some respect for the abbey warrior," called Maplefur from the top of the tree, "And Beechtail, maybe next time you'll grab a thicker branch, but that'll be tomorrow." She climbed effortlessly down the tree, "It's almost time for dinner, and if Lutran gets there first, there won't be any left."

The dibbuns took Maplefur's words quite literally, and ran towards the door of Great Hall as fast as their little legs could carry them. Maplefur, however, was in no hurry, and wanted to talk to Beechtail.

"Beechtail, I've been thinking; I wonder if there are any other survivors from Angdelve besides us."

"I doubt it," Beechtail replied, "We saw the refugees getting killed by Nettleclaw's archers."

"I know, but that wasn't everyone in the town, my parents and my baby brother weren't there. I want to go back; I can't stand not knowing."

Beechtail remembered how he had felt when his parents never came back from a scouting patrol. It was two days before their bodies were found. He didn't know which was worse, knowing they were dead, or not knowing anything, "Hmmm, I'll ask Lutran. If the abbot lets us, I guess the three of us could take a trip back. If we hurry, we might make it back before winter."

Maplefur gave him a quick hug, "Thanks," she whispered.

Beechtail found it hard to concentrate on anything during dinner; he was only mildly amused when Zik and Gurbie the molebabe slipped a large amount of hotroot pepper into Lutran's drink, and couldn't believe it when he drank it without noticing the addition. After eating, he spoke with Lutran and the abbot about Maplefur's plan. Both whole heartedly agreed.

"Well, Maplefur," Beechtail told her, "we're going home."


	3. Chapter Two: Journey to Angdelve

**Chapter Two: Journey to Angdelve**

By midmorning the next day; the time the three friends had agreed to leave; Beechtail and Lutran were ready, carrying provisions. Lutran was armed with a thick staff, and Beechtail was carrying the Sword of Martin. Maplefur, however, was nowhere to be found. Beechtail was complaining to Lutran, "Where is she? This whole journey was her idea, and she's the one who wanted to leave so early."

"Afraid I don't know, wot," replied Lutran, "Oh, wait, here she comes now."

Maplefur came out the door of the Abbey, carrying her supplies. A squirrel named Oakarrow, one of the Limbrunners, was following her. The Limbrunners had appointed Maplefur as their leader after Aspen's death. "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Maplefur replied. She turned to Beechtail and Lutran, "Sorry I'm late, are you ready?"

Beechtail looked her up and down, "You do know we aren't planning on fighting a war, right?"

The squirrelmaid was, quite literally, armed to the teeth, in addition to her bow, she carried a sling, which Skipper had taught her to use, three throwing knives and a metal-tipped javelin, which Adaracor had made, at Beechtail's request, for her from the Rapscallion sword.

She scowled at him, "Laugh all you want, you might be glad I've got all these if we run into trouble."

Beechtail shrugged, "Whatever. Now that you're here, we can go."

The three friends set off into Mossflower. They found Lutran's raft where they had left it, almost two seasons ago. After checking that it was still riverworthy, they set off. Four days passed without incident, they reached the dry riverbed where they had first met Lutran.

As they walked up the riverbed, a rat watched them from a thick cluster of bushes. It was Chukka Bigaxe, and he knew his chance for revenge had finally come.


	4. Chapter Three: The Ruined Village

**Chapter Three: The Ruined Village**

"I recognize this place, we're almost there!" Maplefur ran along the riverbed surprisingly quickly, considering the amount of weapons she was carrying.

"Wait for me!" Beechtail took off after her, dropping his pack.

Lutran sighed, picked up Beechtail's foodpack, and followed after, muttering to himself "Confounded squirrels, charging off and leaving me to carry everything. Still, got to have enough supplies to keep fur and bones together, wot," he pulled some candied chestnuts out of Beechtail's pack, "Ha, if he doesn't want his bally pack, I don't suppose he'll miss a bloomin' pawful of nuts. Mmcrunch."

Beechtail was gaining on Maplefur, reaching the first buildings of Angdelve, he rounded a corner, and crashed into Maplefur, who had stopped suddenly, "Ooof." They fell in a heap, with Beechtail on top.

"I'm sorry," said Beechtail, "I didn't see you stand-" he caught sight of what she had been looking at, "Oh my."

It looked as if the Rapscallions hadn't bothered to bury the dead after they had taken over the village. All around them, skeletons of various woodlanders lay where they had fallen, with tattered clothing still clinging to them.

Lutran came up behind them, "I say chaps, you might have waited for m-" he stopped in midsentence, horrified.

They picked their way through the village, it was empty. As night was falling, Lutran found several torches in an abandoned house. He lit them, and gave one to each of the squirrels.

"What do you think; should we stay here and take care of the bodies, which could take a week or two, or go back to Redwall?" asked Beechtail.

Lutran replied, "I'm not sure, we want to be back at Redwall before winter comes and it starts snowing. Go ask Maplefur."

Beechtail turned and looked around. _ Where was Maplefur?_ Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran towards it, and was just in time to see Maplefur vanish into the tunnel entrance to the mines. He ran after her, Lutran following close behind.


End file.
